1998–99 United States network television schedule
The 1998-99 network television schedule for the six major English-language commercial broadcast networks in the United States covers prime time hours from September 1998 to August 1999. All times are Eastern and Pacific, with certain exceptions, such as Monday Night Football. New series highlighted in bold. Each of the 30 highest-rated shows is listed with its rank and rating as determined by Nielsen Media Research.Highest-rated series is based on the annual top-rated programs list compiled by Nielsen Media Research and reported in: Brooks, Tim & Marsh, Earle (2007). The Complete Directory to Prime Time Network TV Shows (9th ed.). New York: Ballantine. . : Yellow indicates the programs in the top 10 for the season. : Cyan indicates the programs in the top 20 for the season. : Magenta indicates the programs in the top 30 for the season. PBS, the Public Broadcasting Service, is not included; member stations have local flexibility over most of their schedules and broadcast times for network shows may vary. Sunday Monday Note: UPN only broadcast the first two episodes of Power Play. Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Note: On Fox, Hollyweird was suppose to premiere 9:00-10:00 but it was canceled due to a conflict with Shaun Cassidy. Friday Note: On Fox, the one-hour drama Brimstone premiered at 8:00 on October 23, 1998. Saturday By network ABC ;Returning series *''20/20'' *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' *''Boy Meets World'' *''Dharma & Greg'' *''The Drew Carey Show'' *''Home Improvement'' *''Monday Night Football'' *''NYPD Blue'' *''The Practice'' *''Sabrina the Teenage Witch'' *''Spin City'' *''Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place'' *''The Wonderful World of Disney'' ;New series *''The Big Moment'' *''Brother's Keeper'' *''Cupid'' *''Fantasy Island'' *''The Hughleys'' *''It's Like, You Know...'' *''The Norm Show'' *''The Secret Lives of Men'' *''Sports Night'' *''Strange World'' *''Two of a Kind'' *''Vengeance Unlimited'' *''Whose Line Is It Anyway?'' ;Canceled/Ended *''ABC News Saturday Night'' *''C-16: FBI'' *''Cracker'' *''Hiller and Diller'' *''Nothing Sacred'' *''Over the Top'' *''Prey'' *''Primetime Live'' *''Push'' *''Teen Angel'' *''That's Life'' *''Timecop'' *''Total Security'' *''You Wish'' CBS ;Returning series *''48 Hours'' *''60 Minutes'' *''Candid Camera'' *''Chicago Hope'' *''Cosby'' *''Diagnosis: Murder'' *''Early Edition'' *''Everybody Loves Raymond'' *''JAG'' *''Kids Say the Darndest Things'' *''The Magnificent Seven'' *''The Nanny'' *''Nash Bridges'' *''Promised Land'' *''Touched by an Angel'' *''Unsolved Mysteries'' *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' ;New series *''60 Minutes II'' *''Becker'' *''The Brian Benben Show'' *''Buddy Faro'' *''The King of Queens'' *''L.A. Doctors'' *''Maggie Winters'' *''Martial Law'' *''Payne'' *''Sons of Thunder'' *''To Have & to Hold'' *''Turks'' ;Canceled/Ended *''Brooklyn South'' *''The Closer'' *''Cybill'' *''Dellaventura'' *''Family Matters'' *''Four Corners'' *''George and Leo'' *''The Gregory Hines Show'' *''Meego'' *''Michael Hayes'' *''Murphy Brown'' (revived in 2018) *''Public Eye with Bryant Gumbel'' *''The Simple Life'' *''Step by Step'' *''Style & Substance'' Fox ;Returning series *''Ally McBeal'' *''America's Most Wanted'' *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' *''Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction'' *''COPS'' *''Fox Files'' *''Getting Personal'' *''King of the Hill'' *''Melrose Place'' *''Millennium'' *''Party of Five'' *''The Simpsons'' *''The World's Funniest!'' *''World's Wildest Police Videos'' *''The X-Files'' ;New series *''Brimstone'' *''Costello'' *''Family Guy'' *''Futurama'' *''Guinness World Records Primetime'' *''Holding the Baby'' *''Living in Captivity'' *''The PJs'' *''That '70s Show'' ;Canceled/Ended *''413 Hope St.'' *''Ask Harriet'' *''Between Brothers'' (moved to UPN) *''Damon'' *''The Visitor'' *''Living Single'' *''Significant Others'' *''New York Undercover'' NBC ;Returning series *''3rd Rock from the Sun'' *''Caroline in the City'' *''Dateline NBC'' *''ER'' *''Frasier'' *''Friends'' *''Homicide: Life on the Street'' *''Just Shoot Me!'' *''LateLine'' *''Law & Order'' *''Mad About You'' *''NewsRadio'' *''The Pretender'' *''Profiler'' *''Suddenly Susan'' *''Veronica's Closet'' *''Working'' ;New series *''Conrad Bloom'' *''Encore! Encore!'' *''Everything's Relative'' *''Jesse'' *''Providence'' *''Trinity'' *''Will & Grace'' *''Wind on Water'' *''World's Most Amazing Videos'' ;Canceled/Ended *''Built to Last'' *''Fired Up'' *''For Your Love'' (moved to The WB) *''House Rules'' *''Jenny'' *''Men Behaving Badly'' *''The Naked Truth'' *''Players'' *''Seinfeld'' *''Sleepwalkers'' *''The Tony Danza Show'' *''Union Square'' UPN ;Returning series *''Between Brothers'' (moved from FOX) *''Clueless'' *''Love Boat: The Next Wave'' *''Malcolm & Eddie'' *''Moesha'' *''The Sentinel'' *''Star Trek: Voyager'' ;New series *''America's Greatest Pets'' *''Dilbert'' *''DiResta'' *''Family Rules'' *''Guys Like Us'' *''Home Movies'' *''Legacy'' *''Mercy Point'' *''Power Play'' (originally aired on CTV) *''Redhanded'' *''Reunited'' *''The Secret Diary of Desmond Pfeiffer'' *''Seven Days'' ;Canceled/Ended *''Good News'' *''Head Over Heels'' *''Hitz'' *''In the House'' *''Sparks'' The WB ;Returning series *''7th Heaven'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''Dawson's Creek'' *''For Your Love'' (moved from NBC) *''The Jamie Foxx Show'' *''The Parent 'Hood'' *''Sister, Sister'' *''Smart Guy'' *''The Steve Harvey Show'' *''Unhappily Ever After'' *''The Wayans Bros.'' ;New series *''The Army Show'' *''Charmed'' *''Felicity'' *''Hyperion Bay'' *''Movie Stars'' *''Rescue 77'' *''Zoe, Duncan, Jack and Jane'' ;Canceled/Ended *''Alright Already'' *''Kelly Kelly'' *''Three'' *''The Tom Show'' *''You're the One'' *''Nick Freno: Licensed Teacher'' References Category:United States primetime network television schedules United States Network Television Schedule, 1998-99 United States Network Television Schedule, 1998-99